Advance Wars: Days of Ruin
Advance Wars: Days of Ruin is a game for the Nintendo DS that is a reboot in the ''Advance Wars'' series, as the cast of characters from the previous games have been replaced by a whole new cast, and the plot is considerably darker. The animation is also different, and some of the units have been renamed, as well as having their costs readjusted. As always, new units were added in this game, such as a Flare unit that can make a small area visible in Fog of War, and a Motorcycle unit that can capture properties. The Japanese version was released as Club Nintendo reward for Platinum members of Club Nintendo, before becoming a regular prize in May 2014. Units Land Units Infantry: Your basic infantry unit. It is the cheapest and weakest of all units, and pretty much anything with a gun can take it out with ease. It can capture cities and properties, though. Mech: Mechs are the slowest units, naturally. They have a bazooka to help counter light-armor units, but they must attack first in order to take less damage, as they have about equal defense as Infantry. Bike: Speedy infantry unit. However, due to its movement type, it will be greatly slowed down by terrain such as Woods and Wasteland. Recon: These units sure live up to their name. They have excellent vision and movement, but they only pack a machine gun, and also are light-armored. Flare: A new unit to the Advance Wars series, Flares are designed for Fog of War situation while having better moment abilities then Recons in forest terrain and is a middle point between Anti-Air and Recon in terms of attack power Tank: Tanks are speedy and rather cheap. They have a moderately strong gun to attack light-armored units, but they can attack other tanks. Medium Tank: Upgraded versions of Tanks. They are stronger and slower, and they can do good damage to most land units. War Tank: Mighty and powerful, War Tanks are designed to take out most land units in one or two shots. However, it stills has its dangers: Bombers. Artillery: Artilleries are your first-time basic indirect attacker. They aren't to strong against strong units lake Medium and War Tanks, but it can deal good damage to other land units. Anti-Tanks: Like they name suggests, these units are one of the few true counters of Tanks. It has enough power to bring a War Tank down to half of its full HP. Rockets: Rockets are powerful and far-range indirect attackers. They have enough power to deal great damage to naval units, but they do better on land units. Missiles: Missiles have low armor, but they pack powerful anti-air missiles that can take out any air unit in one hit, in addition to their huge range. Rigs: Rigs can supply any friendly units that are adjacent to it. They can transport one infantrymen unit, and also can build one Temporary Airport or Port. Air Units Fighter: Naturally, the fastest unit around. Fighters are the best air-combat units, and can destroy helicopters in one hit, while damaging Dusters, Bombers, and other enemy Fighters. They are massively expensive, though. Bomber: The deadly bomber is the only air unit to strike both naval and land units, although they can't defend themselves against other air units. They can destroy tanks in one hit, and inflict heavy damage on most others. Seaplane: These unique planes are obtainable only via by Carriers for 15000 military funds. Seaplane can deal some nice damage against any sort of unit. But they have low fuel and ammo, so they must resupply commonly. Duster: Dusters are pretty much no good against any land unit outside infantrymen, although they are decent for air-combat, but the Fighter is a better choice if you have a good amount of military funds. Battle Copter: Battle Copters are cheap and strong on light-armored units and infantrymen. They can put a dent on more stronger units like Medium Tanks and Anti-Tanks, in addition they can attack other helicopters. Transport Copter: These extremely inexpensive helicopters can transport one Infantry or Mech unit. However, they have no way of defending themselves and they rely on other units to protect them as they transport their soldiers. Naval Units Battleship: These ships are the main attacking force for naval units. They are unique that they can move and attack in one turn, giving them a large range. Beware of Bombers and Submarines. Carrier: Carriers are the most expensive units, at a hefty 28000 military funds, seeing as they can build an air unit called Seaplane. They can transport two air/helicopter units, plus they can attack air units, although it damage is low. Cruiser: Cruisers are powerful against air units and subs, and have very few counters other than Battleships. Their main weapon is rather weak against naval units outside Subs. Submarine: These sneaky subs can dive down to hide from enemies. While under, they can only be attacked by other subs and Cruisers, however, they consume more fuel underwater. Gunboat: Gunboats are the fastest naval units, and can transport one Infantry or Mech unit. They also carry Anti-Ship Missiles to counter other ships, although they pack only one shot. Lander: Landers are good for transporting land units on island themed stages. They can carry any two land units, but are vulnerable to Battleships and Submarines. Plot Gameplay Other Translations Trivia *Has a new art style that is different from the other Advance Wars games. *It was unreleased in Japan until October 2013, where it was offered as a digital download by Japan's Club Nintendo. External links *Official website *Advance Wars: Days of Ruin at Nintendo.com *Instruction Manual Category:Nintendo Wars Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2008 video games Category:Intelligent Systems Category:Intelligent Systems games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:DSiWare games Category:Club Nintendo Category:Nintendo games